Mean boys
by ppgzxrrbzforever
Summary: this is the hetalia version of mean girls! i really wanted to make this so come and read! rated t for totally awesome and there will be multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Sofi and this is my first Hetalia fan fiction! It's based of the movie mean girls but in Hetalia form! I hope you like it! Oh and disclaimer! I don't own Hetalia or the movie mean girls!

Cady Haron: Arthur Kirkland

Regina George: Francis Bonnefoy

Karen Smith: Antonio Frenandez Carrdiero

Gretchen Wieners: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Mr. Norbury: (Mr.) Wong So

Janice Ian:Natalia Arlovskaya

Damian:Feliks Łukasiewicz

Aaron Samuels: Alfred F. Jones

Principal Duvall: Ivan Braginski

Veneciano Vargas

Lovino Vargas

Honda Kiku

Ludwig Beilshmidt

Chapter 1: first day of school

It was a bright sunny day, not to cold to freeze to death, but not too hot to make your cloths sweaty. As if part of the scenery, birds chirped merrily as cars passed by my house. The perfect day for the first day of school!

"Ok this is your lunch love" my father told me handing me a brown bag. I smiled as I took the bag thoughtfully.

"I put a one dollar bill in there so you could buy some milk. You can ask one of the older children where to buy some. Don't go drinking that disgusting soda pop they have here alright?" I nodded obediently.

"Do you remember my cell phone number love? I wrote it down for you just in case you happen to forget it" my mom said. She then shook her head proudly looking down on me.

"Ok are you ready?" she asked.

I laughed.

"Of course I am mum. I'm not a child anymore I'm very responsible!" I scolded playfully. It's only natural for parents to get excited and cry on their child's first day of school. But this usually happens when the child is five. I'm sixteen. And until this day, I was home schooled. And yes I know what you're thinking kids who are homeschooled are usually freaks or weirdly religious or something of the sort.

But my family is completely ordinary. Except for the fact that my parents are research zoologists and we have been living in Africa for the last 12 years. I might have forgotten to mention that I have two brothers. Peter the age of eleven and my brother Scott age twenty three who also has an interest in animals. So that means I'm in the middle son.

I enjoyed living there but then my mother had gotten this crazy idea that me and my brothers needed to have some sort of 'average school life experience' so it was good bye Africa and hello high school.

"You are so lucky you don't have to go to school for another week git" I told my younger brother Peter who just smiled at me. I patted his head and got into my mum's car driving to school.

I might as well introduce myself by now. My name's Arthur Kirkland son of Alice and Thomas Kirkland. I have short blonde hair, quite think eyebrows, emerald green eyes like my mum's and stand about five feet seven inches. I'm not the most handsome guy in the world, but I wouldn't call myself an alien.

"Have a good first day sweet heart!" my mum cried.

I nodded and turned around only to be faced with a giant yellow bus that almost crushed me to bits! I let out a very manly scream, and then turned to my parents telling them I was fine then started making my way to the building in front of me.

I scratched my head slightly observing the people around. They all wore different things, and all had a different face, shape, size, it was absolutely amazing. I accidently bumped into someone who glared at me but in just one second, they disappeared. I continued walking almost getting hit with an American foot ball. This place certainly isn't safe. I finally made it to one piece into my new class room.

Thank god!

As I walked in, I saw a rather tall and large looking man, tanned skin, brown dread locks and dark brown eyes. That must be the teacher. I walked up and gave a polite smile.

"Hello there sir. I'm Arthur Kirkland. You must be the teacher. I'm new here and-

"Ugh! What an ass! Talk to me again and I kick your ass!" he turned, his hair just barely missing my face. I could tell by his accent he wasn't from here, he must be Latin. And by the looks of it he wasn't the teacher either.

How embarrassing. I noticed two class mates giggling. One had long blonde hair and was wearing a rather long purple dress. She had remarkably beautiful blue eyes and thin lips. The other one, the male, had a pink dress shirt and kakis with hair up to his shoulders. He had an interesting shade of green eyes, and his face just shouted 'gossip'

I made my way to the first vacant seat only to be stopped by the girl I mentioned earlier.

"You don't want to sit there. Elizaveta Héderváry's boyfriend sits there" she told me. Ah. Must be Russian or something.

I looked to my left seeing a girl in skinny jeans with a pink shirt, with light brown hair about down to her stomach. A rather fancy looking boy wearing glasses, in a purple tuxedo sat in the seat gently.

"Hello Eli." He started only to be shut up by a massive kiss on the lips. I stood there in disgust later finding another seat available. The girl had nodded approvingly. I looked at the seat the girl suggested and was about to sit down when someone else beat me to it.

Wanker. I thought. I then went to the front, accidently tackling, well not tackling more like accidentally falling onto a man who had coffee in his hands. The coffee spilt all over his dress shirt probably leaving a stain.

"Ow!" he cried. I looked around desperately grabbing the books she had dropped.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! I- I didn't see you there!" I pleaded.

"No, no it was me" he replied in a Chinese accent. He had long brown hair held by a messy pony tail and greenish brown eyes. He was wearing a casual polo shirt and black pants. The class had started laughing and murmuring. Well this was going to be a jolly good day. May I add I used sarcasm in that thought.

The teacher, as I soon found out quickly took off his shirt showing a six pack which obviously made my cheeks tint slightly.

"Mr. Yao" a large man stated clearing his throat. He had a kind looking face, covered by a scarf. In this time of weather? Mr. Yao looked at him sternly.

"Sorry Ivan. I spilt coffee all over my shirt. I have an extra in drawer." He grabbed said shirt from the drawer as if to make a point.

"Alright. So, Wong, how vas your summer? I hope it was good."

"I got divorced." Wong stated coldly. Ivan how had a nervous smile on his face then turned to the class.

"Al-alright. Vell, ve 'ave a new student in our class, who is said to be from Africa da?" he asked. Yao nodded. And clapped his hands. Pointing to the tanned boy I mistook for a teacher.

"Welcome!" the boy looked frustrated and slightly angry.

"I'm from Cuba."

"Right!"

The principal shook his head and took out a paper.

"His name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland?" he asked. I smiled and waved to him.

"Umm, that would be me."

"Oh. So you are British? That reminds me of when I had British roommate. I hated him. Unfortunately it got me so angry by his annoyance, I had to break is arm. Funny da?" I nodded suspiciously as Wong sought him to the door.

"Well welcome Arthur and I hope you have a great time here. Now ,"

"Well, if Wong needs someone to talk to, I'm here alright?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes. Ok. Now goodbye. Alright class now lets get started." He began. And the class went on as normal. Or as normal as it could get.

The whole school day was a blur. I had gotten in trouble for various, and ridiculous things. Like when, instead of disrupting the class from what the teacher was teaching, I decided to excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

"Where do you thing your going?" the teacher asked. I nervously tried to explain.

"Yes, well yes. I-I needed to use the bathroom, so-"

"Ha. You need the lavatory pass."

"Alright. May I borrow the lavatory pass?" I asked through gritted teeth. But politely! Mind you.

"Nice try. Take a seat Kirkland." I glared at him and took my seat reluctantly. I had never been in a world where adults didn't trust me. Me!

Or in history.

"Don't read ahead!"

"Sit down in your assigned seat!"

"No food in class!"

That was practically all I heard today. Then came lunch. I found out on my own how to get milk, no need to ask the 'older children'. I made my way down the tables.

A girl put her backpack in the vacant seat. How charming.

"Did you see nipple? It only counts if you saw nipple" I heard in another table. I shook my head in disgust making my way to various tables. But none seemed fit for me. I had plenty of friends in Africa. But apparently making friends with Californians was different. So I ended up eating lunch in the bathroom.

These wankers sure are anti- social, or at least don't like meeting people that aren't nasty Americans.

Finally the ended and I finally got to go home. I saw my parents were on the front porch. They waved to me.

"Hello love! How was your first day?" I groaned in response giving both of them nasty glares. I was upset! It was and absolutely dreadful first day in school! I don't know how it could've possibly gone worse!

Well I still have to go tomorrow. Hopefully it won't be as bad as the first.

**I hope you all liked this chapter I hope to add another as soon as possible. But first, did I do well? I sure do hope so! Well review and favorite I hope to keep writing soon! I said hope a lot of times! **

**Umm I tried to write in a Russian accent for ivan, but I don't know it that went to well. And Arthur first thinks that Natalia is Russian. But soon I'll point out she's from Belerus.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Second day of school

The second day of school, I came prepared. Well, I practically ran into class and sat down quickly. I let out a long sigh of relief. Good I have a seat for the morning. Taking off my jacket I had on, I put down my book and nervously started tapping the desk. I noticed two of my class mates were observing me. More like scanning. Finally the blonde one with green eyes spoke up.

"Oh my god. Are those brows for real?" he asked quietly. The girl hit him on the shoulder. I gave him a fake smile and cleared my throat. I hope these people aren't as nasty as everyone has been on the first day.

"Um, yes. Yes they are. Is that a problem?" I asked. He smiled and pulled me close almost touching his face. He took a finger and touched my brows slightly. I groaned and he quickly backed off.

"Those things are like totally cool! You look so cute with them!" well I wasn't expecting that. I blushed slightly.

"This is Feliks. He's interested in very weird things. I personally think it's because he's from Poland" the girl next to him told me. She smiled genuinely and took out her hand boldly. I shook it.

"My name is Natalia. I'm from Belarus so don't ask if I'm Russian ok?" I laughed and nodded.

"Actually, I had thought that the first day I came here! I'm Arthur by the way. Um, do you guys know where room k 14 is?" I asked slightly embarrassed. Feliks took my yellow schedule and scanned over the paper. He gave Natalia a look that caused her to smirk.

"Health Tuesday Thursday, room K 14" he clarified. I smiled.

"Hmm. I think that's in the back room. We can get you there." Natalia smiled and handed me my paper back. I thanked her and put it in my backpack.

"Yeah we can totally get you there!" Feliks agreed. I sighed in relief. I'm glad I'm starting off a little better than yesterday. After the bell rang, Feliks took my hand and Natalia pushed me from my back helping me make my way through the hoard of students in the hall way. It was like piranha frenzy. It sounded like a bunch of swarming bees fighting over honey! Soon we were outside and I followed them to a tree just before the street.

"Health, English, Oh my god! You're taking 12th grade calculus? What kind of psycho are you?" Feliks remarked checking the paper again.

"I- I like math because it's the same in every country" I replied shyly. Feliks looked at me kindly with aw in his eyes.

"That's beautiful! You need to write that down!"

I watched as both of them sat down with their legs crossed on the ground. I looked at them strangely before asking,

"Um, where is room k-14? I thought we had health."

"Oh that place burned down years ago. So we just sit out here." Natalia explained. I began feeling a strange and quick thumping in my chest. Wouldn't we get in trouble?

"But w-we're going to get in trouble! I got in trouble on the first day of school, now the second?" I cried I ran a nervous hand through my hair and started pacing back and forth. Feliks jumped up and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Ugh. Like don't worry. We wouldn't get you into trouble!" he stated firmly.

"Yeah we're friends. Why would we want to do that?" Natalia asked as if it were obvious. Well that or I was just very hard headed. I know it's wrong to skip class. Everyone knows that. But Natalia said that we were friends so, I shouldn't get worried. And I was in no position to reject friends. And I guess I don't need to know what we were learning in class that day. It's not like I would need it. My parents taught me everything I need to know.

_Health Class_

A young man wearing an army suit from Switzerland stood in front of a chalk board with chalk in hand. He had light blonde hair and green-blue eyes. He was pretty tall and he had a serious looking face. The kind of face of a person you don't want to mess with. He then said in a very intimidating voice.

"Do not have sex! You will get pregnant and die! Do not have sex in missionary position, doggy style or what ever it is you freaks are doing! Just don't do it! Are you getting this Lilli?" he then asked pointing to a shy girl that looked like the younger and female version of him. She shook her head yes nervously her body shaking slightly.

"Y-yes big brother" she replied almost a whisper.

"Good! Now everybody take some rubbers! Except for you Lilli." He screamed grabbing a plastic box filled with condoms.

_At the tree_

"So why aren't you home-schooled anymore?" Natalia asked.

"Oh. My parents wanted me and brothers to socialize." I told them smiling. Feliks scoffed and put his hand on my knee.

"You'll socialize alright. With that body. Do you have a six pack?" I looked at him shocked at such a straight forward question.

"E-Excuse me?" I asked still shocked.

"Listen. All the guys here are bi sexual. You're not ugly so they won't hate you unless you're a homophobe. The rules here are very strange" she told me. Ok that's interesting.

"Own it!" Feliks cried. He then turned to the field and gasped.

"Oh my god! Would you look at Antonio's shorts! They're so high up I can almost see his tight ass!"

"Ugh. All the plastics are in the same gym class Feliks."

"Who are the plastics? And what are plastics anyways?" I asked dumbfounded. That word was only used in rubber things, or plastic bottles. It was never used on a human before!

"You need to know this now listen up! They're teen royalty! Everyone knows them and they know everyone. Except for you since you're like new and stuff." Feliks explained I nodded. This was actually quite interesting.

"That over there, with the brown curly hair and green eyes, that's Antonio Fernandez Carriedero. Very hot Spaniard that transferred here three years ago. He's stupider than a sack of potatoes and has an obsessive crush on this cute yet hot-tempered Italian named Lovino" I observed as Antonio ran across the field chasing a younger man with a curl on top of his head. He then tackled the poor chap and held him tight in a hug. I could hear distant, "Lovi! Lovi! Lovi!" and "get away from me bastard!" over the sound of students chattering.

"Feliks sat next to him in English last year." Natalia stated.

"He asked me if I liked Lovino, and if I did, he would hunt me down with a pick ax." He laughed. I laughed too because not only did it sound ridiculous but crazy too.

"That one, with the silver hair and red eyes, is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Also an exchange student but from Germany though he swears he's from Prussia. He's super rich because his dad has a music industry." I watched as Gilbert laughed as a girl got hit with a foot ball then held her up and started flirting with her.

"Now he's the nosiest person you'll ever meet. He knows absolutely everything about everyone!" Feliks cried.

"King of gossip. Feliks is a close second though." Feliks hit Natalia on the arm angrily.

"That's why his hair is so silver it's tinged with secrets!" he told me darkly.

"And the devil in disguise, Francis Bonnefoy. That hot guy being held up by other hot guys. You see how gold his locks are?" Feliks asked me.

"Oh! Um, yeah their very yellow." I told him watching in aw as he was gracefully put down by the 'hot guys' he blew the girls in his class kisses and winked at everyone.

"He's your typical back-stabbing, perverted French bastard, slut faced two timing jerk face." Natalia spat angrily.

"But in reality he's the queen bee. The star of the school! Mr. popular." Feliks explained. I nodded.

"Um excuse me but he's very handsome and doesn't seem that bad." I tried pointing out. Natalia scoffed.

"Francis Bonnefoy. How do I even describe him? Ask anyone and they'll tell you,

Francis Bonnefoy is flawless!

Francis is from France the country of love!

I hear his hair is worth a hundred thousand dollars!

One time, he went all the way to Japan and back just to do a car commercial.

One time he kicked my ass! It was awesome!"

"Oh so he's French?" I asked slightly disgusted. Don't get me wrong I'm not racist. I just don't like French frogs.

"He's always fierce, he's always flawless, and he's always the king of spring fling!" Feliks told me in aw. We were now walking down the halls of the school and Natalia and Feliks were still trying to explain the whole plastics thing.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Natalia asked clearly annoyed.

"Umm, because I'm in the school committee! It should matter a lot!" Feliks cried. I chuckled slightly hugging my note book tightly.

"Here. This is the map to survive school lunch. You've got everyone there." Natalia stated pointing at each table. We made it to the cafeteria and she began pointing at certain tables. One was filled with strong looking students who were playfully hitting each other and throwing food.

"You've got your jocks" I nodded in understanding.

"Asian nerds, and cool Asians" Natalia explained. The second table was filled with Asians speaking fluent Japanese and Korean. One had short black hair and calm brown eyes.

("I don't care if you're with him! I'm with him nigger") the boy said calmly. I didn't understand a word. But by the way the other male glared at him it was pretty mean.

"Unfriendly black hotties, girls who eat their feelings, anorexics, wanna- be's, the greatest people you'll ever meet, that's us by the way! And the worst. Aka the plastics. Oh and their also known as the Bad Touch Trio." Feliks explained.

Ok. Stay away from the bad touch trio. Got it. I made my way to Feliks and Natalia when I was stopped by a small blonde with purple eyes and glasses. He looked a bit shy and muttered something I didn't hear.

"Excuse me what did you say?" I asked. He played with a stray hair that stood out from his head.

"Umm, I was just, well hi. I'm Mathew Williams student council, umm and we, well I was just wondering if you could answer some questions." He managed to say without fainting. I looked to my right. Perfect. We were standing in front of the bad touch trio table. They were quietly whispering to each other as Gilbert, was it? Glared at me intently.

"Yes of course!" I nodded enthusiastically. He smiled and took out his binder but before he could say anything, a very intimidating and French voice stopped him.

"Mathew, vat is this? Comprend bien, tu parles à un con. Get away from 'im. " he told him coldly. Mathew shuddered and tried making himself look taller.

"I was just trying to ask some questions-"

"No. you weren't you blew of Gilbert yesterday and he is quite angry with you"

"Ja! I was waiting and you never showed up Birdie!" Gilbert cried. Mathew blushed and then sighed.

"I was busy with homework. Plus we're not even dating anymore-"

"Arthur. Do you want to 'ave sex with 'im?" Francis asked out of the blue. Mathew opened his mouth but no words came out it looked like he was going to puke.

" Um, no?" I said. More like asked. This was just a very awkward situation. Mathew then ran away and back to his table. I shrugged and was about to take a step forward when again, Francis began talking.

"Vait! Sit down mon ami!" I looked at Feliks and Natalia who were urging me to come to them. I looked around worriedly then sat down in front of Francis. His eyes scanned over me like an x-ray. It felt as if I was being violated. I squirmed around uncomfortably.

"Why do I not know you? Why do I not know 'im?" he asked Antonio and Gilbert. The shook their heads and gave confused looks while looking at me. So much for avoiding the Bad Touch Trio.

"I'm new here. I just moved here from Africa. I was home schooled." I told them politely. Their mouths dropped practically to the floor their eyes filled with wonder.

"But you're like not bad looking! How can this be? That's so awesome!" Gilbert shouted fist pumping the air. I gave him a confused smile.

"Um, thank you I guess."

"Hey wait. Mi amigo, if you're from Africa, why are you not black?" Antonio asked me. His voice was just beautiful. I stared in wonder at his accent.

"Ugh! Tony you do not ask why people are not black!" Francis shouted hitting him on the back of the head. The three then quickly made a mini huddle passing around words I could not hear. I turned to Feliks and Natalia who gave me estranged looks and I would just shrug. They then got closer to me, with arms resting on the table. I smiled awkwardly.

"Alright. Arthur right? We don't do this a lot."

"More like never!" Antonio cried. Francis rolled his eyes whipping his hair back fabulously.

"We want you to sit with us every day for the rest of the week." Gilbert told him as if it were some type of top secret information I couldn't say to anyone else. I nodded.

"Oh, um I couldn't really-" I began but got cut off by all three of them standing up in a synchronized fashion.

"Great. We'll see you tomorrow mon cher!" my god what have I gotten myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I don't own Hetalia or mean girls and just so you know, this is going to be USUK. There will be other pairings but this one will be the main one. Enjoy!

Chapter three: meeting Alfred.

"My god! You have to do it!" Natalia cried clapping her hands. I stood there awkwardly partly because I was in the girl's rest room and because Feliks was here too. I had just told them about my encounter with the Bad Touch Trio. And Natalia seemed awfully exited about tricking them.

"Umm, Francis seems like a nice guy." I began to say scratching my head. Natalia gave me a rebellious look and scoffed. She walked up to me and jabbed a finger into my chest.

"Nice? That bastard couldn't be nice even if it hit him on the head! That douche ruined my life!" she shouted angrily. I noticed a younger girl walked past us and glared up at us. She has the right to though. Two men in the ladies room. Where they do their, well, err business! We have no right to be peeping! How shameful.

"Hey you guys can't be in here!" the girl scolded. Feliks stopped looking at himself in the mirror and stuck his hands out drastically.

"Oh my god! Where did you get those knee high socks? Totally in right now girl!" he cried. The girl screamed before rushing out the rest room leaving just us three. I bit back a chuckle at Felik's ridiculousness. I took this chance to ask a question I have been yearning to ask all day.

"Why do you hate him?"

"What do you mean" Natalia questioned. She had a confused frown on her face making it seem like she didn't know who I was talking about. I shrugged slightly annoyed as my eyes darted around the rest room then onto her.

"Francis. Why do you hate him? It seems like you really hate him"

"Yes I do what is your question" she now was starting to get impatient. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"The question is why." I countered. Now I was starting to get impatient.

"It's because back in middle school Francis said that-"Natalia covered his mouth and growled. Feliks lifted his hands up in defense pointing out he wouldn't say anything.

"Let's not talk about that ok?" he nodded obediently and went back to checking himself out in the mirror. Natalia then grabbed my shoulders and stared at me through pleading puppy dog eyes. The wanker. She probably knew I'm weak to that.

"Come just do it it'll be like and experiment! And you can tell us all the disgusting stuff that he says! Come on please!" she was practically begging by now. It was starting to get on my last nerve. I simply sighed.

"Alright I'll do it" I stated. She jumped up and down and ran to hug me. I hugged her back gently. Then it hit me.

"What do I talk about anyways?" I asked. If this was going to work I was going to have to talk to them about their interests. Feliks gave a smug look, meaning he must know the answer to my question.

"Well, Antonio loves talking about Lovino, so find out more about him. Umm Francis loves fashion and romance, so you're going to have to do some research about the popular couples around here. And Gilbert just talks about anything and his 'awesomeness.' So just agree with everything he says." Feliks said emphasizing the awesomeness. I huffed how am I supposed to find out about all this none sense?

"See? Such a gossip." Natalia huffed.

"Don't worry we'll help you find out all these things, if that's why you're frowning." Feliks announced. I blushed and nodded. Well this was definitely going to be an interesting school year. _

By eighth period I was just delighted to get to math class. I understood math. I owned it! Nothing in math class could distract me.

Just when everything was settled and the teacher had started to explain an equation, a young blonde sat up straight. He was absolutely gorgeous! I-I mean not ugly you know. He had short blonde hair, a stray hair at the top of his hair that looked like a cow lick. Bright and enthusiastic blue eyes. He was wearing glasses. His smile was just breath taking. I hadn't noticed I had been holding my breath.

"Whoa dude. You're really red. You might wanna take a breath ha-ha! Oh hey! Can I like, borrow a pencil bro? I think I lost mine walking down the hallway" he asked me. I nodded handing him the pencil. How do you lose a pencil in the hallway? You're not supposed to take it out until class right?

"Bloody wanker. Here." I told him. It's hard trying to keep a straight face to that goofy yet god like smile. He only laughed and took it.

"Thanks dude!"

Jesus Christ I can barely breathe. My heart seems to be breaking its way out to the surface. Oh god this can only mean one thing. I only had one other crush in my entire life. And I had found out I was attracted to men since that day.

_That day._

_I walked up to my crush and hugged him. Quite a stupid thing to do I know, but I did it._

"_I like you" I told him happily. Another stupid action I did on the exact same day._

"_Go away!" he shouted. I knew he was going to say that. It was quite creepy having another male hug you and claim that you like them when you barely even know them. I was about 13 when it happened so when I told my parents it went a little like this. _

"_Oh how wonderful!" my mom cried. _

"_Honey. Our child is gay and is planning to start seeing a little African boy from here." _

"_That's great son. You have my full support!" sometimes my parents can be a little stupid and not find it a problem that their son likes men. But hey. I am who I am._

This crush hit me like a school bus. Kind of like the one that almost crashed into me on the first day of class. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was just so,

"Arthur what do you think?" the teacher asked.

"So cute" Bloody hell! Did I just say that out loud? How embarrassing! Everyone looked at me strangely causing me to get flustered which caused a chain reaction of looking around nervously and nearly stuttering out,

"I- I mean, the answer is, a sub n equals n plus one over four" the teacher smiled and wrote my answer down on the chalk board proudly. Damn that teacher was probably out to get me. She clearly saw I was distracted taking the opportunity to humiliate me.

"That's correct. Very good Arthur!"

"The name's Alfred by the way. Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred told me happily. I smiled blushing slightly and shook the hand in front of me. Very soft hands you have Mr. Jones. Thank god I did not say that out loud.

"Arthur Kirkland." I responded back. He smiled that heavenly smile and faced the front room.

My day was a lot better today. I'm glad I had made friends. Again, my parents awaited me on the front porch both of them sipping tea. I'm going inside to make myself some too. I could use a cup.

"Darling! How was your second day?" my mother asked. I smiled slightly.

"It was fine."

"Were people nice?" my father asked. I shook my head.

"No." What was I supposed to do? Lie to them? I don't think so. They looked at each other concerned. When my father then asked again.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yes." And with that I went inside to complete my mission in serving myself a hot cup of tea. Tomorrow I have to do some research.

**This is my third chapter! I hope you like it! Review and favorite! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lunch with BTT

Sitting at the table of the Bad Touch Trio was definitely different. All they talk about is tips. So much for my reaserch.

"You cannot gel up your hair more than one day! We only wear dress pants or regular jeans on Fridays. So the rest of the week we wear different colored skinny jeans. We wear trademark shirts on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. Hoodies are only accepted if they look awesome on you.

You can't wear the same sneakers the same week. Oh and you could think you like someone… but you could be wrong" Gilbert explained his eyes drifting to Francis cautiously.

Meanwhile, he was checking the back of a candy bar. Frowning he stood up frantically with his hands flailing in the air.

"Ugh zis is terrible! I cannot eat this without getting a tire in my stomach and loosing my sexy six pack! I vill be right back!" he cried leaving only me, Gilbert, and Antonio. Gilbert then smirked and settled his arms on the table.

"So Arthur, have you met anyone you like?" Antonio got closer eyeing me playfully. I blushed slightly at their forwardness.

"No one." I replied. Gilbert rolled his eyes and took an immense bite of his cookie. Gulping it down quickly he opened his mouth again.

"Let me rephrase the question. Anyone you think is cute? I doesn't matter if it's a male we're all friends here!" he smiled kindly. He has very sharp teeth. I frowned.

"NO one." I said a little louder. Gilbert kept egging on for about five minutes as Antonio did this little mini cheer dance supporting him. I closed my eyes to tune them out,until I snapped.

"Bloody git! Will you two quit it? I'll tell you God!" he smiled in satisfaction as they got closer to me. I squirmed around in my seat.

"Well, there is this one chap in my calculus class"

"Dios! Quien es? Who is it? Is he a senior?" Antonio asked frantically. I laughed and stared at the table then slowly to them.

"His name is Alfred. Alfred F. Jones?" the two gasped loudly and gave worried looks at each other. Great. Now I said something wrong.

"You can not like Alfred!" Antonio cried. Gilbert nodded agreeing with him. Why the hell not?

"Alfred is Francis's ex- novio!"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"They went out for a year!" Antonio explained angrily. Lovino passed by quickly thumping Antonio on the head then whispering in his ear hurriedly. Antonio oh'd then shook his head.

"Half a year!" he corrected. The then turned and waved to him.

"Thank you mi amor!" I saw Lovino blush and flip him off as he sat down with the jocks.

"Yes and he was super crushed in a totally non-awesome way when he dumped Francis! That was very un-awesome of him!" Gilbert shouted to me. Antonio looked at him confused before speaking,

"No. no. no. I thought Francis dumped Alfred for Michelle that girl from Seychelles?"

"That doesn't matter!" Gilbert countered lifting his hand up.I cleared my throat and the two looked at me.

"I don't see the problem."

"What part of BOYFRIEND don't you understand brit?! He's Francis's ex boyfriend! Ex boyfriends are off limits to best friends! But don't worry! I won't tell Francis what you said! It'll be our little secret!" Gilbert informed me reassuringly. Antonio nodded his head too. Oh dear. This is going to be a problem. No liking Alfred I guess.

In math, I had trouble concentrating. I can't get what Gilbert warned me about at lunch. It was simply unfair. Wait.

Even though I wasn't allowed to like Alfred, I could still look at him, and think about him, maybe even talk to him? I grabbed all the confidence I could muster.

"Hey Alfred-

"Hey you're that white guy from Africa right?" A small tanned boy asked me. I nodded quite annoyed he went in front of me so abruptly.

"I'm Gupta Muhammad Hassan. Captain of the Hetalia High Mathletes. We So I hear you're good in math. Why not try joining the math-letes? We could really use a hand on the team."

"That would be a wonderful idea!" Mr. Wong smiled.

"Yes of course. Now if you'll excuse me" I grunted impatiently. I made my way outside to the field. Alfred was there doing jumping jacks and talking to Lovino at the same time. That git. Al-Alfred I mean. Because he's not concentrating in the one objective, which is exercise! He saw me looking at him and waved.

I waved back and smiled genuinely. Behind me, a grey convertible stopped abruptly and honked at me. It was Francis, Antonio and Gilbert. Antonio waved to me and Gilbert just sat there chattering away.

"Get in loozer ve are going shopping!" Francis commanded. I ran to the side of the car obediently though not to pleased being called a looser, and Gilbert opened the door to let me in. I gave a quiet hello, and we were off.

Francis is like the male Barbie of all Barbie dolls. I've never seen someone so glamorous and well, French.

"So how are you liking Hetalia High Arthur?" Antonio asked enthusiastically. I gave a short nod and shrugged. We were walking inside what Francis called a mall. It's where people buy all types of things like cloths and creams, and cds.

"I think I'm going to join the mathletes." All of them gasped at the same time, they need to stop doing that, and halted dramatically.

"You can not join the mathletes!" Francis objected.

"Yeah that's not awesome like me! And it's social suicide!" Gilbert insisted. I gave them an awkward look and we continued walking.

"God you are so lucky to have us!" Francis muttered to himself. We came upon a fountain which reminded me quite a lot of the watering hole. There were several people talking to each other and fighting at the same time.

"My lord is that Mathew?" Francis dared ask. Gilbert's mouth practically dropped to the floor when we saw Mathew and a cute girl not much taller than him, with immensely large breasts, sitting together at the fountain. Gilbert pouted as he took out his phone and handed it to Francis immediately.

"What are you going to do?" Antonio asked deviously. Francis smirked and dialed a number.

"You're not going to call Mattie are you? Because if you are that's totally unawesome!" Gilbert asked slightly angry. Francis scoffed and shooed him off.

"Of course not I'm not an idiot! I'm calling zat bitch's mozer.

Hello? Is this Katyusha Braginskaya?" who is Katyusha? silence. We waited anxiously as he started talking again.

"Oh well Zis is Lucas, from Hetalia hospital for young mothers, we have her test results. And it is quite urgent." And with that he hung up and handed the phone back to Gilbert who took it gratefully.

"Birdie is all yours Gil" he told him smoothly. Gilbert and Antonio burst out laughing and followed Francis outside. I was about to follow. But, that girl with Mathew, she just stood up to answer a phone call. She looks quite worried. I hope it wasn't her mother Francis called. I scurried over to Antonio's side so I wouldn't look like a loner walking outside the mall alone.

We all hopped in the car as Francis drove us to his house. But this definitely wasn't a house. It was a mansion!

"You're house is absolutely amazing!" I exclaimed. I've never seen a house so big!

"I know right?" Francis boasted. Typical for a French frog. Huh I just noticed I haven't insulted him yet in my mind. Gilbert got extremely close to me and whispered silently in my ear.

"Make sure you check out his mom's boob job! Their hard as rocks!" I nodded a bit disgusted but entered the over sized house. It was overly decorated with paintings, and vases, a fancy carpet design, and a chandelier in the living room. A middle aged woman came down the stairs along with a small puppy. She was beautiful. She had golden hair, like Francis except just a little longer, and had crystal blue eyes. She wore fancy sweat pants along with a jacket to match, and under you could tell she wore a tank top. My lord and Jesus Christ look at those things! Almost as big as that girl's! Lord don't tell me I'm turning into one of those disgusting Americans!

"there are mes petites chaperons rouges!" she cried. Little red riding hoods? That's certainly not strange.

"Mozer!" Francis complained. His mom winked at us and gave Antonio and Gilbert a hug. Gilbert gazed over to me and mouthed 'hard as rocks!' I bit back a chuckle then 'uh oh''d silently when she came to me.

"I do not know zis one! Francis un novel ami?" she asked kindly giving me a warm hug. Ow. My chest hurts now. She then let go and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"She's from Africa Senorita Bonnfoy" Antonio beamed placing an arm around my shoulder. I shrunk down slowly because of the attention.

"Yeah isn't it awesome?" Gilbert announced. His mother hmm'd kindly then turned to me.

"I just want you to know zat if there is anyzing you need, do not be shy! I'm not like ze ozer moms, alright I'm cool, French mom!" she pouted playfully. I nodded in understanding then turned to Francis who glared at her nastily. He flipped his hair stylishly making it fall back in place perfectly the turned his heel toward the stairs.

We followed Francis upstairs and into his room. Yet again I am surprised how big it is. I wondered over to a certain wall that was filled with photos and pins that held them up. Hmm, Francis and his mom, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio, Antonio and Lovino, haha! Antonio getting punched by Lovino, Gilbert… on a horse? I kept observing until I came up to one and sighed. Oh, Francis and Alfred kissing. I turned back to the guys who were busy slipping off their shoes and jumping on Francis large bed. Antonio walked over to a desk in Francis's room and gasped delightedly.

"Look amigos! Do you guys remember this?"

"OH I haven't read zat in forever!" Francis commented fixing his hair. I was curious to know what is was so I walked hurriedly by Antonio.

"Check it out Arthur! It's our burn book!"

"Burn book?" I questioned. Did they leave it in a fire then decorate it again? that's a quite harsh thing to do to a book.

"Yes it's a book where we write rude comments about the menschen in our class! It's so awesome! Not as awesome as me though of course." Gilbert boasted. He turned a few pages and stopped on one of that Kiku character Feliks told me about. Antonio read,

"Honda Kiku, Japanese whore." We turned the page and there was a picture of the Cuban guy I had mistaken for a teacher. Carlos Hernandez, fat ass." Another one, was of a young girl, with blue- green eyes and blonde hair.

"Lily Zwingli fugly bitch sleeps with her brother" that was… quite harsh.

" Natalia Braginski. Slutty homophobe whorey biotch, stalker. Never trust a russian" oh my god. Alright. Now that was rude. And Natalia is not Russian! She's from Belerus.

"Don't you think that's quite rude?" I asked. The three laughed as Francis patted my head. I swatted it away angrily.

"Arthur! Ve only state vat is true! We wouldn't write cruel zings just because we have nozing better to do with our lives non?" I stared at him skeptically. That's exactly what I think you people are doing. I jumped almost to the roof when I heard a knock on the door.

Suddenly, Francis's mother came in with four margarita glasses filled with red liquid and decorated with a small umbrella.

"Hello, hello! Happy hour iz from 4 to 6!" she cried happily. The trio rushed to grab a glass as I took mine carefully studying the liquid. I drifted my eyes to her nervously.

"This doesn't have alcohol does it?" I asked nervously. She looked at me shocked and then scoffed. Putting her hand on her chest dramatically.

"Honey, what kind of mozer do you think I am, of course it doesn't why? Do you want some because if you are going to drink, I'd rather you drink in ze 'ouse" I stared at her blankly before shaking my head vigorously.

"No thank you." She smiled and sat down on a large red cushion crossing her legs.

"So vat 'ave you handsome young men been talking about? Vat is popular in your generation?" She asked coyly.

Francis gave her an expecting look and she then stood up apologized and left. I looked at my wrist watch and gasped. Four o' clock. I'm supposed to meat Natalia and Feliks at three thirty. I bid my goodbyes to Francis, Gilbert, Antonio and his mother, the walked out the front door and closing it quietly. When I left Francis's house I quickly made my way to where Natalia worked. I had to take a very unhygienic bus until I reached the mall and ran into a small beauty shop inside the mall.

"And they have this book. This burn book where they make rude comments about all the people in school!" I informed them excitedly.

"What does is say about me?" Natalia asked curiously. I gazed at her feeling sweat begin to form at the edge of my forehead.

"Nothing." I told her before shaking my head for emphasize. Feliks walked up to us quickly with a cream in hand.

"Does this make my pores smaller?"

"No!" Natalia snapped.

"Arthur you need to steal that book!" I shook my head. I couldn't steal! That's wrong and for criminals!

"I don't steal." I answered. Natalia huffed.

"Arthur, there are two types of evil people. Those who do evil, and those who watch evil being done and do nothing about it." Feliks walked up and pointed at a man wearing jeans and a sweater.

"Does that mean I'm more than obliged to burn that outfit?" he asked staring at the man's outfit intently. Natalia rolled her eyes. Turns out, that man was the Mr. Wong. He smiled and waved walking up to us.

"Oh hello. I did not know you worked here Natalia." He said sweetly. She gave a fake smile before frowning and muttering something I couldn't hear. Mr. Wong turned to me and smiled.

"Arthur, are you thinking about joining the mathletes?" he asked. Feliks jumped and slammed his hands on the counter causing it to shake a little.

"You can't join mathletes! That's like totally social suicide!" he snarled. Mr. Wong frowned at him.

"Thank you Feliks. Anyway I hope you do decide joining. We could really use you. See you guys in math tomorrow." And with that he left us. We all started laughing for no apparent reason.

"Ok. So when are you going to hang out with Francis again?" Natalia asked. I looked at her weirdly. After all I read in that burn book, I don't know if I should. All those mean things they wrote. Then again, if I'm on their bad side, I'll be in that book.

"I don't know I-

"Well?" she urged.

"I don't know it's weird. I can't keep on snooping." I shouted. Natalia rolled her eyes and moved around awkwardly mouthing, god why?

"Just please? It'll be our little secret and no one will know ok?" I nodded still not sure if this was the right thing to do. But none the less. Natalia hates frenchy for a reason and I'm not going to question any further. Plus, she's my friend. Friends do favors for friends.

**Well that's all for right now! I hope you liked this chapter be sure to review and favorite and stuff! Oh and here are the translations**

**Mes petites chaperons rouge- my little red riding hoods**

**Amigo-friend**

**Menschen-people **

**Ok I think this is my longest chapter I'll try updating soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! But now that I'm finally on vacation! (let me just tell you that I'm not in the United States but in Costa Rica so we have different vacation schedule thingies!) but now that end year exams are all done, I can get back to writing!**

**I don't own Hetalia or mean girls! Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter five: the Halloween party

I walked into the kitchen quietly hopefully going to get myself a snack, when the phone suddenly started ringing. I grabbed it and clicked on the green button.

"Hello, Kirkland residence?" I asked politely. A loud huff was heard at the end of the line and I gasped.

"I know your little secret Arthur." Francis said. I could feel my heart thumping out of my chest. Just start crying and apologize! I thought. no. play it dumb first see if he buys it!

"Secret? W-what are you talking about Francis?" I asked. Damn I stuttered!

"Gilbert told me you had your eye on Alfred Jones?" oh thank god. I could have sworn I was about to crack under pressure! Wait. Gilbert said he wouldn't tell anyone about that.

"I mean, I certainly don't care do vat ever you vant, but let me just tell you somezing about Alfred. All he cares about is school, his football team, his friends and hiz mozer." He sighed clearly annoyed. I stared at the wall skeptically.

"Umm, is that such a bad thing?" I asked him. He laughed in a faked fashion before he started talking again.

"But if you like 'im, vat ever. I mean. I am over 'im. But I could talk to him for you if you want you know. 'sigh' he and I are on good terms." Wow. How kind of him. He really could get Alfred to, well, like me?

"Y-you would really do that Francis? But you wouldn't say anything out of line right?" I asked him happily. This day was just getting better and better!

"Oh! Of course not! Vat kind of friend do you zink I am?!"he asked flabbergasted. I'm his friend?

"I know exactly vat to say. But wait, aren't you mad at Gilbert for you know, telling me your secret? If I were you I vud go punch 'im in ze face, but you know," I gasped. I'm not mad at Gilbert.

"no" I stated simply. He scoffed.

"Vell if you are, you could tell me you know. It vas a very douchey thing to do, don't you think?"

"Umm, sure it was a pretty 'douchey' thing to do, but I certainly am not mad. He probably jus likes the attention that's all." I told him clearly. I heard him chuckle.

"You see Gilbert? He's not mad at you!" Francis cried happily. Oh dear. Gilbert had been listening to the whole conversation.

"I cannot believe you think the awesome me likes attention!" Gilbert shouted angrily. Francis hung up and with a scoff, Gilbert hung up too. I had survived my first three way calling attack. And with Francis's blessing, I had started talking to Alfred more and more. Take October third for instance. He asked me what day it was.

"_Dude, what day is it today?" Alfred whispered. I scowled and thumped him on the head. I felt like blushing slightly as he laughed. _

"_It's October third you wanker! Now pay attention to the class!" I had responded._

Two weeks later, we had spoken again.

"_Hey! It's raining!" he remarked excitedly. Why so much excitement over rain? I simply smiled and nodded. _

"_Better call and tell Lovino it's raining so he won't come to practice! He'll get all wet!" he then started laughing whole heartedly. I don't know if I felt jealous of him talking about Lovino, or frustrated because what he was going to call him for. _

But, I sort of wanted things to move a… little more rapidly, so I followed my instincts. We were sitting in math class with all the lights turned off. The teacher was showing us a bunch of pictures with math problems on them. I tapped Alfred lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, Alfred?" I asked timidly. He turned and smiled at me. I managed to stutter out,

"Umm, I- I'm totally lost, how embarrassing. Ha-ha. Can you help me?" but I wasn't lost. I knew exactly what was going on. Alfred had begun trying to explain, poorly, may I add the math problem.

"It's a factorial dude! Easy! You just multiply each one by n, ok?" that was wrong.

"Is, that the summation?" I asked skeptically. He looked confused for a second, which I found quite, cute. he then laughed and scratched his head.

"umm, yeah! That's the same thing!" wrong. He was so wrong. Well, this was obviously a lost cause so I decided to end my chat with Alfred and would try again some other time.

"Yes. Uhh, thank you I think I understand now" I told him. He looked at me hopefully then laughed and patted my head before turning his and paying attention to the teacher's words. Thank god, he didn't ask about my red face. The lights had then turned on and everyone packed their things to go home.

"Alright class. have a nice day and see you all tomorrow!" Yao exclaimed. I saw Alfred pause then turn his head back to me.

"Hey Arthur,"

"Yes?" damn. I answered a bit too quickly! He just laughed.

"We're having a Halloween party at my friend's house tonight, maybe you'd wanna come?" he asked hopefully. Is this really happening?

"Um, yes of course! I-I mean. There's nothing better to do anyways" I shrugged it off coolly.

"Great. Here's where it is. It's a costume party, so you better dress up ok?" he asked me expectantly as he handed me a purple piece of paper. I nodded thoughtfully and shoved it into my back pack. He then bit his lip and began speaking again.

"T-that flyer admits for only one person, so you better not show up with anyone else" he smiled. The slightest of a blush dusted his cheeks but his face maintained cool. I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright" he nodded and made his way towards the door. I also stood up ready to head home, but got stopped by Gupta. He was with the other math-letes sitting by the chalkboard.

"Hey Britain! You staying for the mathletes meeting?" he asked. I frowned annoyingly.

"Umm, I'll be right back. And please, do not call me Britain alright?" I scurried down the stairs after that. Alright. I may have lied about being right back, but I had to work on my costume. Apparently, it was a pretty big deal here in the states. My parents had told me stories of them when they were children about doing tricks and such in their small villages in England.

My parents had helped me pick out a pretty great looking pirate costume. A navy blue jacket with detailed outline, and golden buttons, along with a captain's hat and a plastic sword. My father let me borrow his old black boots that were to small for him, and slightly too big for me, but no matter. I looked pretty great.

It was time for the party. I had just entered when I was a bunch of slutty looking girls walking around in small animal costumes. There was so much people there, I had a hard time finding Gilbert and Antonio. Gilbert was dressed up as some sort of king looking arrogant as usual. He had a large luxurious crown on his head and a long red cape with spotted leopard outline. He wore tight blue skinny jeans and a white dress shirt along with some boots that looked similar to mine, only with golden chains hanging off them. he also had a fair amount of rings on both his hands. Antonio, dressed up as Zorro. He wore a long black hat, a black mask covering his eyes. He wore a black dress shirt and tight black pants along with a black cape and carrying a thin, plastic sword.

"Hey Arthur! Looking awesome!" Gilbert laughed weirdly. He patted my back and started playing with my captain hat.

"umm, same to you." I didn't really know what else to say. He then stopped harassing my hat and looked at me sternly.

"Have you seen Mathew anywhere? I think he's been avoiding the awesome me." He wondered. I scoffed and stood there like some kind of idiot who doesn't know what to do at a party. Oh wait. I am an idiot who doesn't know what to do at a party. I noticed as Antonio started having a lustful look in his eyes as he smiled widely.

"You know who's looking mut caliente tonight? Lovino Vargas! That's who!" I turned to see Lovino in zombie outfit. Well, only classy tattered clothes, he must've ripped off a couple hours ago. His hair was slightly messy and it seemed like someone had put a bit of red make up on his face to represent blood. Gilbert punched him on the shoulder.

"It's looks like you're having a boner Tony! Not awesome man! Plus, Lovino doesn't even like you that much! " Gilbert scolded. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"He loves me! Shame on you for being so blind!" Antonio laughed. Gilbert then put a hand on his shoulder shaking his head slowly.

"Hey!" I heard a cheerful voice behind me. I turned slowly and saw Alfred dressed in an American foot ball outfit. I blushed slightly. And nodded.

"You made it!" he pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I did"

"Woah dude! You're a pirate! That's so cool man!i love it! Can I get you something to drink?" I whispered a curt thank you as he looked over me.

"Umm, yes sure. Thank you again." idiot! You've said thank you like a million times already! He nodded and walked over to a table by the living room that had a large bowl filled with pink liquid. I walked back to Antonio and Gilbert only to see Antonio getting strangled by a very angry Italian.

"Who do you think you are? You pedo!" Lovino screamed between Antonio's equally loud choking noises. Finally Antonio managed to get out of the death grip and follow Lovino as he stomped of else where.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly. Gilbert laughed and put his drink on the counter.

"Antonio groped Lovino's ass on 'accident'" I gave a slight ah and watchedas Francis was walking over to Alfred casually. What was he wearing?

I saw him chatting with Alfred, inching closer with every sentence. But it didn't matter. Francis was doing this for me so I should be thankful. Francis posed, then pointed at his legs for some odd reason, when they looked back to me. I quickly glanced away fully aware of my heated face.

After a few moments I decided to wave and Alfred had waved back. How could Natalia hate Francis, he was so, so…

OH MY GOD!

_With Alfred and Francis. _

Alfred slowly poured punch into a cup as Francis came by and stood in front of him trying to get Alfred's attention, soon achieving his goal. Alfred scoffed looking at the roof then back to Francis.

"You are the only person I know who would wear something that ridiculous" Francis giggled flirtatiously as he posed in his French maid's outfit.

" Van should show off their legs if zey are zis beautiful!" Francis shouted pointing at said legs. He then frowned and got closer to Alfred.

"Any way, I need to talk to you. You know zat boy, Arthur?" Alfred's face lit up as his eyes wandered to him.

"Yeah! I invited him! He seems pretty cool! With the whole English accent and all!" he laughed. Francis frowned as he inched a bit closer to Alfred's toned chest.

"Vell, be careful! Because I heard from ze grape vine, zat he 'as a 'uge crush on you!" Alfred smiled awkwardly and turned to look at Arthur.

"Haha! Really? well obviously! I mean who can resist me? But how do you know?" he gloated happily. Fancies didn't seem satisfied with that answer so he started fidgeting a bit. He then snaked his hands around Alfred's waist slowly inching to his bottom. Alfred looked at him suspiciously, as Francis just smiled.

"Because he told me! It's quite cute actually, you know, he goes around telling everyone! Like a 'igh school girl! 'e even vears a shirt zat says I love Alfred wears it under 'is clothes! But who could blame 'im? You're gorgeous!" he smirked still a little too close to Alfred. Alfred scoffed and tried removing Francis's hands, but to no avail.

"that's silly dude!" he laughed not aware of Arthur looking at them intently.

" well, I'm not saying 'e is a stalker or anyzing, 'sigh' but, 'e told me zat 'e wanted to do some creepy English, African voodoo, to make you like 'im" Alfred was now a bit uncomfortable with how Arthur had waved to them. he waved back slightly creeped out.

"I know 'e is kind of socially retarded, but come on! 'e is my ami, and I vant you to be nice to 'im" Francis pleaded wearing a Cheshire cat like grin.

"Of course I'll be nice! I'm the hero!" Francis chuckled and bit his lower lip.

"Of course you are. Come 'ere!" he smirked as his lips crashed onto Alfred's quikly. Alfred, to surprise to do anything, just stood there like a stature letting it all happen. Regaining all his thoughts, he quickly pushed Francis away and wiped his mouth childishly.

"What are you doing? You broke up with me remember?" Alfred cried angrily. Francis gave a confused glanced.

"Vat? Vy vould I break up wit you? You are too sexy!" and with that he collided their lips again regardless of Arthur who had ran out just a few minutes ago.

**i hope you liked this chapter I find it a bit shorter than my other chapters, but please review and stuff! Love you all! **


End file.
